


Maybe there's something out there

by RenCringe



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: -shoves two of my hyperfixiations together- ah excellent, Ah beans Hinawa and Claus are still dead, Everyone gets a psychic type (eventually), Gen, Lucas needs a hug per usual, Ness gets the braincell, Ninten and Ness are cousins for Plot Convenience, Ninten tries his bargain bin best, PokeSpe style lore, Pokemon are good for emotional support, Pokemon can die but it isn't a Nuzlocke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenCringe/pseuds/RenCringe
Summary: Pokémon training! A popular path in life, but obviously a dangerous one in terms of the wild and mostly always dangerous creatures who wield the elements.For Ninten, it's to follow in his father's footsteps.For Ness, it's to find a sense of self.For Lucas, it's a coping mechanism.For all, it's finding the value of having people to be there for you.(Attempt at a first fic! Tags will be updated as the story progresses!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Maybe there's something out there

_**BANG. BANG. BANGBANGBANGBANGBANG.** _

The black-haired boy victim to the attack on his bedroom door rolled over and groaned. It was, what.. 8 in the morning? Not the afternoon yet.. he still had time to sleep.

"OI NINTEN!! WAKE UP OR MOM SAYS ME N' MINNIE CAN HAVE YOUR POKEMON!!"

Ohhhhhhhh. Yeah, that was happening. The boy, Ninten, shot straight up in bed. As much as he cared about his sisters, this was _his_ first Pokemon and he was _not_ about to give it up.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT... 'M UP..." He called back as he scrambled to his feet. The sound of footsteps outside his door indicated that the attacker, Mimmie, had run off to presumably tell his mom. That gave him some time to quickly change his clothes in peace.

Today was a momentous occasion, so he had to dress his best! Which was just his favorite outfit, but hey, the bandanna-baseball cap combo made him feel cool! Adjusting said accessories as he hurried down the stairs, the smell of prime ribs hit his nose. It threw him off for a second-- it wasn't dinnertime, was it?-- before he realized why this had been chosen as breakfast.

"Someone finally up!" His mom chimed from the kitchen. Ninten flushed a little from the embarrassment of living up to the fact he _always_ slept in.

"Yeah, sorry mom.."

"You're perfectly fine, though. You should've gotten a good night's sleep, then. Unless you stayed up late and that's why you were still conked out."

"I didn't stay up late!! I promise!"

"Whatever you say, mister sleepypants."

Sliding into a chair at the table, he anxiously waited for his plate. His sisters were already scarfing theirs down, paying him no mind. The clink of what held his beloved prime ribs snapped his attention back. It was eating time!

In a matter of minutes, all that remained were bones. He wasn't about to let those bones go to waste, either. After licking his fingers, he piled the bones in his hands and went outside.

"MIII-IIICK! C'MERE, BOY!"

Ninten's cries caused a stirring from the 'monhouse by the porch. A graying, tired-looking Poochyena stretched out and blinked sleepily a couple times. Upon seeing the source of what woke him up, he began wagging his tail.

A few dozen tongue clicks later, and Mick was happily gnawing away at his prize. Ninten grinned, and headed back inside.

"Oi Ninten! Daddy says you gotta be at th' lab by ei'thirty!" Mimmie, the door abuser and purple-clad twin, piped up as her brother stepped inside.

"Aw, no fair! I thought we weren't gonna tell him so we could get th'-- mmmph!!" Minnie, the red-clad of the duo, piped up. She was quickly shut up by her sister slapping her hand over her mouth.

"'S a _surprise_!!!" The girl clarified, letting her sister squirm away. Ninten stifled a snicker.

Wow, he was gonna miss them fighting. It would be nice to get away from being constantly harassed, but the goldmine of topics they debated (including, but not limited to whether the ocean was a soup or not, and if everything was technically edible) was going to be a sore loss.

Realizing he had been zoning out, he scrambled to answer the reminded.

"Oh-- uh-- yeah! I was just gonna do.. THIS!" He cried, leaping towards his two victims and encasing them in a bear hug. The twins screeched and writhed, though all of them knew they didn't actually mind this.

After a few seconds, he ended up freeing the duo. They giggled and dashed towards the staircase as to not become trapped again. Ninten grinned wide, feeling powerful. Maybe powerful enough to... take on his mom, perhaps? His grin only got wider after that thought.

Slinking into the kitchen, he caught sight of him mom scrubbing dishes while humming. Huehuehue, _perfect_ for an ambush! Creeping slowly into the kitchen, he got close behind her, then...

Karmic retribution hit. He was scooped up into a bear hug similar to the one he just gave his sisters, and to sweeten the irony, gave a similar squeak of disapproval. His mom responded with a hearty laugh.

"You thought you could sneak up on me, could you?" She said in a fake menacing tone, reaching under her son's hat and ruffling his already unbrushed hair.

"NOOO, MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL, SILKY HAIR!" Ninten cried, with an equally fake alarmed tone. He squeezed his way out of the arm prison, popping out onto the floor.

His mom smiled warmly. "Didn't you hear your sister? You ought to go pick up that Pokemon of yours before we deal with all the packing you have to do."

"Yeah yeah I got it!! I'm goin' right now!" He said, beaming. Scrambling off the floor, he took off towards the door. The loud _**CHNK**_ that followed, as well as Mick's barks, indicated that he had well and truly left.

"He's gonna be ok out there. He's a strong kid... after all, two heads are better than one while traveling."

* * *

_Tmptmptmp._

A few towns away, a brown-haired boy received a gentler awakening. Not that he wasn't already awake, mind you. He had barely even gotten to sleep due to the sheer excitement of a first Pokemon.

The door opened, and a young blonde girl stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Wow Ness.. didjya even get any sleep?" She queried.

Ness tried his best to not think about how bad the bags under his eyes must be.

"Yeah I did, I did! Is it time for breakfast yet?"

The blonde girl, Tracy, nodded. Ness shot a double thumbs up at her before she made her way downstairs to tell their mom. Closing the door behind her, he quickly finished what he was in the middle of doing: changing clothes.

He grinned as he put on his old battered baseball cap. He was gonna see his cousin for the first time in forever! Did his cousin still wear a baseball cap? What was _his_ starter gonna be? With these thoughts racing through his head, he finished cramming everything into his well-worn backpack and hastily went downstairs.

Grinning as he smelled steak, he slid into his spot at the table. He could tell Tracy was looking at him like he was a doofus, but he didn't mind. That much. His grin subsided a little.

"Good morning you two! Glad to see you got Ness out of bed, Tracy." Their mom chimed, with her singsongy voice as she held two plates of steak.

"He wasn't even asleep!! He was getting ready!!" Tracy piped up, causing the obviously sleep-deprived boy to shield his face a little.

"Now Ness, you're gonna promise me that you get a healthy amount of sleep on this adventure. Got it?"

"I got it... I was trying last night..."

His mom scooped him up into a hug as she set down breakfast.

"I know; I was so excited I could barely sleep when I myself chose my first Pokemon! Mind you, I never ended up going on an adventure due to meeting your dad, but I'm sure you'll keep going, despite if you meet a girl.. or boy? Who knows!"

Ness had disassociated a little as his mom rambled, biting into his steak. Her chuckles snapped him to attention, though.

"Wh-- yeah!!" He agreed. His mom just grinned at him and went to sit by Tracy.

The meal itself was fairly quick, due to the pressure of being on time. The rumors that if you were late you didn't get a Pokemon at all were engrained into Ness's head. He wasn't gonna be one of those kids!

Putting his plate in the sink triumphantly, he felt a little stupid standing there proudly. He quickly shifted his hands-on-hips pose to something more casual. ...He was gonna go say goodbye to King now.

The living room wasn't that far away to begin with, and he could already tell King knew he was there. The aged Herdier was laying on the floor, tail gently wagging. Ness scratched him behind the ears and under the thick layer of fur on the mon's back. He didn't feel guilty for petting his dog. it was safe to smile.

"Ness!"

Ness jolted a little. Tracy had scared him! She saw this and giggled.

"I madejya something! For your Pokemon and you..." She shyly said as she ruffled around in her pockets. It... was a pair of friendship bracelets. They were striped blue and yellow, like Ness's shirt. Ness grinned.

"Tracy..!" He said, pocketing the bracelets before quickly scooping her up into a hug. He tried his hardest not to tear up.

"It's ok, you can cry." The small girl said, knowing her brother well. It wasn't long before the shoulder of her dress was damp.

"I'm gonna miss you and mom! Do I have time to say goodbye to mom..?" Ness queried, teary eyed. Tracy shook her head, causing Ness to feel a little melancholy. He quickly picked himself up. He needed to be brave!

"Okey! I'm gonna go now!! Bye Tracy!! Say bye to mom for me!!" He said confidently as he wiped tears from his eyes. Tracy gave him a thumbs up as he stepped outside, ready to begin a new chapter in his life.

His mom watched from the stairway. She smiled softly. Ness was going to be okay.

* * *

It was quiet.  


A blonde boy was in his bed, awake. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be, yet. Nobody was coming to wake him up, so why was he awake? His dad was at work. He didn't have anybody else. He should probably get ready... for his new someone else.

Sliding out of bed, he went to the bathroom to brush his hair. He knew it was going to be an absolute nightmare, as his hair was rather long. The eternal cowlick was always there, though. Only hair gel could stop it.

Getting dressed was less of a problem. It was just getting dressed. There wasn't anything hard about it, so long as he just stayed to his own drawers.

It was almost done. He was almost ready.

He looked in the mirror one last time.

"I'm Lucas."

It was time to go downstairs.

Today was special, so Lucas could make a special meal. That meal was going to be an omelette. It was his favorite to cook and eat, and could hopefully lighten his mood a little. He began piling up ingredients in his arms. Eggs, tomato, chives, cheese, butter... that was all of it. It was time to get cooking.  


While cooking, the boy wondered. What would his partner Pokemon be? How would it act? Would it hate him? Would it run away? Would it be able to defend itself? Would it leave him like everyone else?

He shook the thoughts from his head. He needed to stay positive. The Pokemon wouldn't go away. It couldn't. He decided to focus on the food instead.

It was cooked as well as he could. Nowhere as near as good as his moms. Unfortunately, he couldn't have those anymore, so this was the best he could do. He was content with this best. Nobody could critique it, anyways.  


A sound at the door startled Lucas back to reality. Fear flashed through his eyes briefly before he realized who was there.

"..J-Just Boney." He reassured himself.

Opening the door, the Rockruff yipped and began licking Lucas's hand. It looked like he had gotten startled by probably either thunder or lightning from a storm cloud brewing up ahead. Lucas hadn't known Boney had stayed behind. He usually went with his dad when he worked.

Nonetheless, he was... calmed. There was someone to spend these last few minutes waiting with. He had to go soon.

Hugging the 'mon gently, Boney nuzzled up against him. The rocks left little nicks and scratches, but Lucas didn't mind. It wasn't Boney's fault. He nuzzled back.

The two sat in silence, hugging each other.

Then, it was time to go.

"...Bye..."

The door opened, then closed. Boney followed Lucas closely until he reached the path away from the house. With one final pat, the boy was off.

Life could always go more his way, and today was one of his chances to make that a reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy thanks for reading lads/lassies/lassos! Here are some authors notes on each chapter segment!
> 
> -Ninten's was very wholesome for me, and based on my own interactions with my younger brothers and mother. I'm probably going to project on him a lot more throughout because he's my Big Favorite, but I'll make a conscious effort to keep him in character! (Or at least my pure of heart dumb of ass hc personality)
> 
> -Ness's was a bit more sad to try and prep for Lucas's bit. I also tried my hand at some somewhat obvious foreshadowing of one of the character flaws he's going to have throughout. This is going to be based on some of my own feelings, so more projecting! Yay! I swear this isn't an excuse to have me project on the boys!
> 
> -Lucas's was pretty short on purpose. It was written directly before the draft deletion date so I was pretty anxious while writing it haha. This boy is, surprise surprise, going to have more personal issues projected on him. He is also going to get so many soft friends to hug, I promise!


End file.
